This invention relates to magnetic recording heads and more particularly to methods for lapping the faces thereof.
In the art of making magnetic recording heads (sliders) such as tunnel-erase heads for recording on floppy disks, workers know that it is necessary to lap and polish one or more surfaces thereof to a very high degree--and usually in two directions (e.g., flat and tapered surfaces). This is often a problematical step especially since, while a number of head units can be lapped and polished simultaneously and relatively automatically, they all typically must be lapped in identical fashion (i.e., present equipment doesn't tolerate easy insertion and/or removal of individual heads from a common fixture or individual bias thereof, etc.). This invention is directed toward resolving this shortcoming.
A typical known lapping table L-T is here assumed. Workers will recognize that table L-T typically comprises a rotating surface on which the lapping compound (e.g., silicon carbide in liquid vehicle) is applied so that when it is rotated at prescribed rpm then one or several lapping rings R and lapping fixtures F therewithin may be placed thereon, and being held in place (see mount RM) be allowed to rotate about their axis on table L-T as they are spun.
Thus, workers will recognize how conventional lapping fixtures, though advantageous in many ways, suffer from the drawback of not allowing each head to be separately and individually biased for lapping and to be individually inserted or removed during lapping (e.g., for inspection or for various different lapping schedules) while the fixture is kept rotating on the lapping table. The present invention provides a solution to this problem in a novel "floating lapping fixture" and associated technique.